


A Little More Human

by kingofcriminals (strideer)



Series: Frost Bite [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tony's pretty good at calming people down, When he's not being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strideer/pseuds/kingofcriminals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""You think I am weak," he breaths, and Tony shifts.<br/>"No, I don't. I uh.. I actually have some of these. I get it," he responds, his voice tentative, like he's revealing some major secret. But, Loki doesn't care. He's just relieved that he's not seen as some sort of freak by his roommate. Tony keeps brushing his hand over his back, resting his chin on top of Loki's head.<br/>"I get it. It's terrifying as hell. Don't be ashamed of this crap, alright?" he tells him."</p><p>(Ugh. I had too many FrostIron feelings and popped this out of my head. Look, Tony's nice. Look, Loki actually acts like a human sort of. I'm not entirely sure what AU this is, if any, but whatever. Make it what you want, haha.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Human

_Breathe. Come on, breathe._ Loki urges himself to gulp in air, his chest heaving with the effort. Sweat's collected over his brow and he's got his eyes closed as tight as possible for fear that they'd pop out of his head. Illogical, he knew that, but he fights down any thoughts of the like. His heart rate is faster than it's ever been and he grips the side of the counter, his knuckles turning white under the strain. It's hot and unbearably tense and he bites down on his lip to conceal any noises. He's soon in the floor, knees up to his chest.

It's one of the worse attacks he's had in a long time. His mind replays every little memory that he's repressed, pushing him into panic and horrid paranoia. As quiet as he tried to be, he hears footsteps and he tenses, backing against the cabinet. He knows in the back of his mind that it's just Tony, but he doesn't want him to come in. He doesn't need the man to see him so fragile. _So, so weak. Can't even control your nerves_. His breath catches and he becomes almost silent besides the squirming to get as close to the cabinets as possible. Maybe if he's lucky, Tony will just leave and-

The footsteps stop and he feels eyes on him, though he's got them closed. He's ashamed, but more than anything, he feels the urge to run rise in his chest. He can't handle it. He can't stand the thought of him in the room. His enemy, his opposer. He could kill him right then and there and while he knows that he won't, the thought scares him and he can't control the noise that comes from his mouth. The footsteps start up again and he gets closer, but this time it's slower, more careful. Loki looks for Tony to ridicule him or leave and ridicule him the next day, but he yelps when he feels a hand touch his shoulder.  
"You're tense."

 _No fucking shit. Talk about stating the obvious._ He wants to tell him to leave, to leave him alone and let him deal with it himself. He doesn't need help. But, he can't force himself to speak just yet and he feels a tug to his arm. Tony's got ahold of him, tugging him forward. He hears him whispering something, but he can't hear it over his ragged breathing. He knows it's not ridicule and he lets himself be folded into the other male's embrace. Tony's grip tightens around him and he can hear the other male's heart beat, slower than his own and much more calm. He's being shushed, not unlike a child, and he feels vulnerable and ashamed, but Tony seems so much more than just that arrogant mortal that he's forced to live with.

For a moment, Loki feels that he can bond with the human. He feels Tony rocking slightly, his hand rubbing up and down his back in soothing circles. His breathing slows slightly and his muscles begin to relax. Tony breaths a gentle sigh of relief, his nose against Loki's dark hair. He can't believe that Tony's actually acting like a reasonable human being and holding him. _Holding_ him. No, he's not just patting his shoulder and telling him it'll be alright, his arms are around him and he's soothing him, not unlike how Frigga used to sometimes.

And he's suddenly exhausted, his breathing slowed and his muscles lax. He leans fully into Tony's chest, being careful of his reactor. Tony shifts and begins to pull away and the paranoia begins to nag at his belly again. Loki grabs a handful of the other male's t-shirt, a whine pulled from his throat. He doesn't want him to leave for fear that he'll start panicking once again. It terrifies him that he might leave and he grabs ahold of him like a vice. When Tony speaks again, he can actually hear him instead of his breathing being too loud.  
"Alright, I'm not leaving. Calm down," he urges, his tone quiet as he feels lips touch the shell of his ear.

When he finally urges himself to speak, his voice nearly cracks, but he forces himself to keep his tone even.  
"You think I am weak," he breaths, and Tony shifts. _Obviously_.  
"No, I don't. I uh.. I actually have some of these. I get it," he responds, his voice tentative, like he's revealing some major secret. But, Loki doesn't care. He's just relieved that he's not seen as some sort of freak by his roommate. Tony keeps brushing his hand over his back, resting his chin on top of Loki's head.  
"I get it. It's terrifying as hell. Don't be ashamed of this crap, alright?" he tells him.

Loki takes a little breath, the inhale shaking from the aftermath. Tony feels it, tightens for a second, and then releases a little. He doesn't want to let himself feel it, but Tony's fingers are brushing under the hem of his shirt to touch skin. He shivers, leaning into him. Tony swallows above him and Loki tenses a little,  
"It makes you seem.. more human. Relatable, I guess," he says. He'd usually take the comment as an insult, but he doesn't care at this point. His body is beginning to succumb to mental and emotional exhaustion.

"You need to sleep," Tony murmurs and Loki thinks he kisses his head, doesn't really know, but lets it happen anyways. He nods and grabs his shirt again, making sure that he knows that he still needs his presence. Tony's like an anchor for the god. He keeps him steady and grounded and he's not about to let that go just yet.  
"I need.. I need-" Loki stops, falters, clutches his shirt with both hands.  
"I know, I know. Come on," Tony reassures him as he stands up.

Loki gets to his feet right after the human and he feels himself be led towards the hallway and back towards the bedrooms. It's dark and he keeps his eyes on Tony's back. Soon, he finds himself in Tony's bedroom, being urged onto the mattress. As much as he wanted to disagree with his mind, he knew that he needed this. He needed a moment of indulgence and grounding safety. Tony's bedroom was the safest room in the entire house, besides his workshop.

He folds into Tony's embrace, shivering against the cold sheets. They're soft, almost silk, and they smell like high class cologne; just like Tony. Loki lets himself relax, slipping his arms around the man's waist to pull him flush against his own body. It's so much better than sleeping alone and the reasons he had for not joining him before are scratched out of his mind. Loki sighs and presses closer, tucking his nose into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," he murmurs, taking his brush his lips over the exposed skin of his neck. He's already falling asleep, but he feels Tony shiver against him. It's satisfactory and he finds himself smiling. The god yawns, parting his jaws wide in an involuntary movement. He then presses his face into his neck once more, inhaling his scent once more before he begins to fall asleep.  
"No problem."


End file.
